


Bokuto Koutarou's 34 Step Plan to Make Akaashi Keiji Fall in Love

by haiksuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is petty, Alcohol, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiksuno/pseuds/haiksuno
Summary: Even if there were flaws with this, Koutarou's already planned for them. There's 34 steps after all.





	1. please toss to me!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto Koutarou's a dude with a plan.

It's so simple. So simple that even Koutarou can do it himself (which he did). So simple that even Koutarou can't mess it up (which he might). Except it wasn't simple at all. Simple things don't have 34—and counting—steps to them. But Koutarou will accomplish this, even if it takes the next two years of his high school life, though he really hopes it won't. He opens up his tattered notebook and reviews his handiwork. 

  
STEP 1 OF MY MASTER PLAN TO MAKE AKAASHI KEIJI, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FIRST YEAR TO WALK THIS EARTH, FALL IN LOVE WITH ME  
(note to self: work on title)  
SINCE MY VOLLEYBALL SKILLS ARE SO COOL, I'LL ASK AKAASHI IF HE WOULD LKE TO SEE THEM. FIRST I'LL SHOW HIM MY COOL STRAIGHT, THEN WHILE HE'S IN AWE, I'LL SHOW HIM MY CROSS SPIKE NEXT. OR BOTH AT THE SAME TIME. I DON'T KNOW YET. IF HE SAYS YES TO THIS, SKIP TO STEP SEVEN; IF NOT, DON'T WORRY HE'S GONNA SAY YES. 

Even if there were flaws with this, Koutarou's already planned for them. There's a reason he made 34 steps.

The class president signals the end of class. Not having any classroom duties today, Koutarou shuts his notebook and takes off towards the gym. As he enters, he immediately zones in on Akaashi running laps with the other first years, and  _holy shit why does this kid look so good all he's wearing is a white t-shirt and shorts_. Koutarou swallows because this was not going to be easy. He ignores the urge telling him to run over to Akaashi and just confess his feelings right then and there and decides to go change instead. As the first years finish their designated stretches,—and no, he was definitely _not_ paying attention to them—Koutarou confidently walks over to Akaashi. "Hey Akaashi! My name's-"

"Bokuto-san."

Koutarou was slightly taken back. He never accounted for Akaashi knowing his name. But this wasn't a step back; if anything, it's a huge leap forward. He clears his throat before responding. "Yeah! How'd ya guess it?" He silently hopes the reason to be positive. He can't mess up on something he hasn't even started. Right?

"You're a very loud person." Akaashi looks down and quietly says, "Also you told me when I first joined last month; I didn't realize you've already forgotten." Koutarou doesn't catch this and just grins. "I'm a very easy-going person! Say, would you like to toss to me?? We're just working on individual skills today and no one wants to set for me. I remember you saying that you were a setter at your high school! We can see how well we work together!"

"Yes, I was. And sure; I haven't set to anyone on the team yet. I don't even know if I'll become a regular." Akaashi's eyes slightly widen and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry. That became kind of personal; you didn't have to hear that." 

Koutarou watches Akaashi fiddle with his fingers. "Don't worry! If you work hard, you'll become a regular in no time. Let's go practice!!" He watches as Akaashi decides on whether or not to follow him. As soon as he sees Akaashi giving in, Koutarou couldn't be happier.

Step one complete.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this first chapter is very short :/ let's just consider this a small small SMALL prologue ok  
> I'm trying to switch between POVs too, so next chapter will be from Akaashi's POV. My sweet keiji so stoic so serious where's that shit eating grin ;/  
> Anyways hope y'all enjoyed this! More of my HQ things r on my hq sideblog ([haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com))


	2. clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in today's episode of bokuto and akaashi, we have thirsty akaashi and oblivious bokuto.  
> so, nothing new.

Keiji couldn't believe it. Is Bokuto always like this? An entire month hasn't even passed, and yet he thought Keiji couldn't remember his name? Keiji isn't a forgetful person. Well, it helps that he happened to see Bokuto everywhere, and maybe Keiji _has_ put one or two—or five—notes of encouragement on Bokuto's desk, in his shoe locker (Keiji swears he isn't some kind of shoujo manga girl. He's never signed the notes of course, so maybe he is the heroine out of a shoujo manga), honestly just about anywhere Bokuto can see. This isn't some kind of creepy _"please notice me"_  kind of things. He doesn't even remember how it all started. One day they're all in the gym running laps as usual and then the next minute, Bokuto's suddenly in the corner moping by himself, only getting up when Akaashi promised him that he'll toss to him along with an agreement to eat lunch together every day.

It's not that Keiji has feelings for Bokuto. He wouldn't describe it as something as shallow as just "feelings". It's more of an intense _you make my heart race even when it's 8am and you look like you just rolled out of bed_ kind of feeling. Not that he would ever act on them; not any time soon. Bokuto's out of Keiji's league. Does Keiji even have a league? And if he does, exactly how far is Bokuto out of it? Keiji doesn't like to think about this. But that doesn't explain why he agreed to set for Bokuto during practice; the thought only sent Keiji into imagining what exactly could come out of this.

Keiji doesn't like to think, he'd rather just let everything flow together; it takes much less energy and work. Because, quite honestly, this crush will either lead him to a relationship or break his heart and reduce him to marrying a volleyball. Is that even legal? Keiji doesn't know a lot of things. But he knows one thing for sure: He undeniably has romantic feelings for Bokuto Koutarou. 

Keiji drops his arms, letting the ball fall to the ground in front of him. "Hey! What're ya doing? Are you okay, Akaashi? Tired already?" Bokuto stopped mid-run to look at Keiji.

"No, I'm fine. It's just getting kind of hot."

"It is, isn't it?" Keiji watches as Bokuto lifts up his shirt to wipe his sweat, exposing the lower part of his stomach and for a moment, that's all Keiji could see. It's like the world was suddenly replaced with muscle. Keiji thinks it's a nice world.

"I didn't realize all we've done for thirty minutes was setting and spiking." Bokuto's voice brings Keiji back to reality. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You look like you're gonna double over any minute now. Here, do you want some water? Are you thirsty?"

"Extremely." Keiji grabs the water bottle from Bokuto and starts taking big, quick gulps.

"Don't drink it so fast! I didn't notice how tired you were. Let's take a break!" Bokuto walks over to Keiji and grabs him by the hand. Keiji's brain just freezes because _w_ _hat the HELL is happening right now. What do I do? Grab him by his other hand?! Say thank you? 'Thank you so much for touching me when I smell like sweat, how generous of you, how can I ever repay you.' Oh my GOD WHAT DO I DO?!_

Keiji ignores the endless stream of thoughts and lets himself be pulled off the court by Bokuto. He leads Keiji to the benches, pushes him down onto one, and sits down beside him. "Might as well get to know each other while we take a quick break!" Bokuto laughs. Keiji decided right then that he wants that as his ringtone; that when he dies, instead of an angel chorus, someone can just play Bokuto's laugh. 

"Hello?? You've been zoning out all day today."

Keiji focuses in on Bokuto. "I'm sorry Bokuto-san. What did you ask me?"

Bokuto smiled and laughed again. (Keiji swears he's in heaven right now). " I wanted to know if you-," Bokuto hesitates, as if trying to force the words to come out, "-I was wondering if you like anyone. You don't have to answer!" Bokuto groans, "Sorry, I guess that's kind of personal since we don't really know each other that well. I don't even know why I brought it up. Let's just forget about it!" Bokuto laughs in an attempt to dismiss the awkward atmosphere. 

Keiji looked down at his hands. He never got out of that habit of twiddling his fingers when he's nervous. He looks up at Bokuto and gives him his answer. "Yes. I have feelings for someone. But I don't think they would ever see me the same way."

Bokuto suddenly jumps up, startling Keiji. "Don't say that!" Bokuto smiles at him softly, contrasting with his earlier action. "Have you tried telling them straight up that you like them? I don't know if this will help, but if it were me, I'd tell them how cool they are and how they make me smile and how much they make my heart happy and-" Bokuto shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, I was just rambling on; it probably doesn't even help with your situation."

Keiji just returns his smile. "Thank you for that. I will tell them. Just not today. I've done enough today. Let's get back to practice. I want to see your cross spike again. I think it's cool." Keiji gets up and leaves a very puzzled Bokuto behind. Keiji turns away from him so Bokuto couldn't see his small smile. Bokuto Koutarou is such a clueless person. And Keiji is in love with all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is still kinda short but its longer than the last one so that's something i guess this one's like prologue part 2 akaashi vision i hope he isn't super ooc My number 1 HCs of akaashi is prob how petty he is and how thirsty for Bo he can be  
> I'm still trying to make things longer as chapters develop so pls bear with me  
> and I thrive on thirsty akaashi just wait there's gonna be thirsty PETTY akaashi I can't wait  
> so I hope y'all enjoyed this! More of my HQ things are on my hq sideblog ([haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com))


	3. living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note to self: don't make tetsu your wingman.

It's been like three weeks since Koutarou successfully found out about Akaashi's crush (but he doesn't even know who it is so it isn't really a huge success). It's also been three weeks since Koutarou held his hand. Well, they didn't actually hold hands, it was more like Koutarou dragging Akaashi by the hand and leading him off the court. But he's still counting it. Koutarou opens his phone and goes to his Notes app (he transferred everything there ever since Konoha read his notebook out loud. What an ass). Everything seems to be going well. Except for the fact that it's been three weeks since Akaashi's even talked to him. Koutarou doesn't even know where things went awry. He's looking at his phone, trying to find out where he could've screwed up. As he's scrolling through, Koutarou realizes what's wrong.  He stares at the current note page on his phone.

STEP SIX ON HOW TO MAKE AKAASHI LOVE ME FOREVER  
(note to self: really?)  
INTRODUCE AKAASHI TO MY BESY BRO, TETSUROU  
IF WE'RE GONNA FALL IN LOVE, AKAASHI'S GOTTA MEET MY FRIENDS AKA TETSU. AKAASHI'S GONNA LOVE HIM HE'S COOL JUST  
LIKE ME ALSO I SHOULD USE TETSU TO GET AKAASHI'S NUMBER SOMEHOW IDK THAT'D BE REALLY COOL THOUGH

Koutarou turns off his phone and shuts his eyes. This is it. This is where it went wrong. As if on cue, his phone let off an all too familiar text tone. He picked it up.

 

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (12:13)**  
Hey bro pls answer

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (12:13)**  
I'm sorry that dude's  
mad at you rn I didn't know I wasn't  
supposed to slap ur butt 

 **Me (12:15)**  
2 be fair I didn't even know y he was angry  
until u texted me lmao  
it's ok tetsu don't worry   
u prob just made him uncomfortable

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (12:15)**  
thank god

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (12:15)**  
pls explain it 2 him he seems like  
a nice dude good luck w that plan bro ♥︎

 **Me (12:18)**  
thanks dude I'll let ya know what happens

 

Koutarou turns off his phone again and lays back on the floor. At least now he knows what to fix. Maybe when this is all over, the three of them can hang out.

•••

Even after three weeks, Keiji finds himself still annoyed. _Who was that person? And why did he slap Bokuto's butt? Oh my God that person is Bokuto's boyfriend why else—_ Keiji's inner rant came to an abrupt stop as one of his classmates tapped him on the shoulder.

"Akaashi, there's someone here to see you."

Keiji looks up at him with a slight scowl on his face. "Who is it?" He tried his best not to let his annoyance show, his classmate wasn't at fault after all. His classmate gestures over to the door. Keiji sees Bokuto, who's shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Keiji to notice him.

"Akaashi, please hear me out."

Keiji sighs, "You've got three minutes." He starts walking over to Bokuto, who's just gleaming at him.

"I only need one."

•••

 

"So what you are telling me is that that...boy... is just your friend?"

Koutarou nods. "Yes! Me and Tet-Kuroo are just friends. I hope that clears things up. We're both sorry if you were uncomfortable, since it was your first time meeting him."

Akaashi looks at him with an expression Koutarou couldn't decipher, "Okay, I understand," Akaashi smiles at him, "Since it's like that, it's not that big of an issue."

"I knew you'd get it," Koutarou smiles gingerly at Akaashi, "I like that the most about you! You're so understanding."  _Wait. Shit._ Koutarou just let his mouth move and words came out without him thinking.  _It can't get any_ _worse, can it?_

"Thank you. I like how enthusiastic you are about everything that you do," Akaashi says quietly.

"That was so soft, Akaashi. I didn't catch everything; what'd you say?"

A slight blush dust Akaashi's face. "Nothing. Never mind. Don't worry about it." Akaashi starts to go back to his desk.

"If you say so..." Koutarou has never felt so lost. His phone pings again.

 

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (15:12)**  
bro just ask for his # it ain't hard

 **Me (15:13)**  
horrible pep talk

 **Me (15:14)**  
I'm doing it

 

"Um, so, Akaashi...if you don't mind, could I have your phone number? It's for when there's last minute club announcements that the third years can't quickly give out! Yeah." It feels cowardly to make an excuse, but does he have enough courage to outright tell Akaashi that he wants his number because he's extremely attracted to him? Fat chance. Instead, Koutarou starts to pray for his life because this is it. His life is going to end right now.

Akaashi looks at him with a bewildered expression. He pulls out his phone. "Oh...of course. Feel free to message me whenever," He pauses, then quickly adds, "For the announcements." 

Koutarou is living.

•••

Keiji could not believe his luck. Every time he looks down at his phone, he thanks anyone and everyone for blessing him.

 **Kou (10:16)**  
hey Akaashi!!! it's Bokuto :)

 **Me (10:18)**  
Yes, I know. We exchanged phone  
numbers just thirty minutes ago.

 **Kou (10:23)**  
I know I'm just so excited n super  
happy that I get to talk to you   
outside of school!!! How lucky!! 

 

Keiji looks up from his phone. The development of this...relationship (is it safe to call it that?) is astounding. It is not moving too fast but at the same time isn't going very slow. For the most part, that was a big lie. It took Keiji months to even directly interact with Bokuto, when it took Bokuto only three minutes to get Keiji's phone number. Honestly... _fuck it._ Keiji is tired of waiting. He's determined to tell Bokuto how he feels...next time.

 **Me (10:35)**  
I'm very happy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...wyd? this chapter is all fun and games until Akaashi gets petty
> 
> Konoha's that one dude that's a good bro but also an asshole....an assbrole
> 
> Akaashi: it isn't a big deal  
> narrator voice: it was indeed a big deal
> 
> Thanks to my friend helena for giving me the whole kuroo scenario. It also helps that I just *clenches fist* really love kuroo.  
> SO AKAASHI IS SUPER HAPPY AND SO IS BOKUTO AND AKAASHI IS READY TO POUNCE BUT MAYBE NOT TODAY
> 
> I'm gonna try to upload every Thursday...or I'll try my best lol 
> 
> and again: you can catch me at [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com)


	4. don't look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou thinks Akaashi looks like prettiest thing ever and the words that come out are "you look like a sunfish"

Frankly, Keiji doesn't give a shit. He's made up his mind after what occurred last week. Bokuto telling him how happy he is to just talk to Keiji has not stopped replaying in his mind. He's going to do it; today's the day he's going to tell Bokuto how he feels. Besides, life has no meaning, unless he creates his own.

 **Me (11:18)**  
If you are not busy,  
could you meet me  
after classes are over?  
I have something I would like  
to talk to you about before practice.

 **Kou (11:23)  
** Of course!! Anything for you :)

And so it goes.

•••

Koutarou loves everything. He loves everyone. Which is why he tells Kuroo that it's fine if he misses just _one_ practice. They haven't hung out in what felt like forever and it's fine since it's the weekend. Sometimes Koutarou's own logic shocks him.

 **Me (14:31)  
** omw bro

 **Me (14:31)  
** feel like im forgetting some tho

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (14:33)**  
K bro also idk what u forgot but  
if u forget it prob wasn't that impt ya feel

 

Koutarou still doesn't know why things feel...so off. As he's walking past the gates, he sees Akaashi out of the corner of his eye.  _Wonder who he's waiting on._ Koutarou just shrugs it off. 

 **Me (14:45)**  
oh yeah let's meet up @  
the store

 **Me (14:45)**  
thx 4 coming w me bro  
u da best

 **✨ Sugar Plum ✨ (14:48)**  
np bro but like can u hurry tf up

Koutarou actually plans on jumping ahead in his plan and just coming right out and telling Akaashi about how he's so madly in love with him, just not with those words.

STEP THIRTEEN OF THIS  
(note to self: ???)  
NOW'S THE TIME TO TELL AKAASHI HOW I FEEL DON'T FUCK IT UP BRO  
I FEEL LIKE HE WOULD LIKE A SMALL GESTURE ALONG W/ THE CONFESSION  
I'M NOT BUYING HIS LOVE JUST SOME OF IT

Koutarou wants to get Akaashi tickets to that aquarium he wanted to visit. Kuroo's just there for moral support.

 •••

Keiji saw Bokuto leave the school but thought nothing of it. Because honestly does anyone know what he's doing with his time? But after sitting and waiting for almost 15 minutes, Keiji realizes that Bokuto probably forgot (Keiji doesn't think much of it, since it seems to happen often).

 **Me (15:00)**  
Bokuto-san, where are you?  
Did you go straight to practice?

 

 **Kou (15:03)  
** oh my god i am so sorry akaashi

 **Kou (15:03)**  
i'll make it up 2 u pls don't be mad

 **Me (15:10)  
** How?

 **Kou (15:12)**  
I got us tickets to that   
aquarium that you wanted to visit

 **Kou (15:13)**  
Let's meet up there at noon!! pls don't be mad

 **Kou (15:15)**  
[Attachment: 1 link]

 **Me (15:16)  
** Okay.

 _First time anyone's tried to make it up to me._ Keiji's going to have to try again tomorrow.

•••

Koutarou is easily excitable. Which is why he's at their meeting spot an hour early. Not like he had a choice; it was either this or staying home and listening to Kuroo critique his outfits. Koutarou's got the day all planned out.

STEP FIFTEEN: NOW OR NEVER  
(note to self: i guess?)  
1\. GET AKAASHI TO AGREE TO GO TO _____  
2\. MAKE SURE IT'S CROWDED  
3\. HE'LL SAY 'Wow!~ It sure is crowded...'  
4\. I'LL BE ALL SMOOTH AND SAY 'Don't worry. Take my hand so   
we won't get separated.'  
5\. FALL IN LOVE

Koutarou smirks and thinks to himself about how he's such a fuckin' genius. He glances at the time again.

"Bokuto-san."

Koutarou almost doesn't want to turn around because he knows he's gonna double over. He takes a breath and does it anyway. His expression softens.

"Thanks for coming, Akaashi. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you're here."

Akaashi's face turns bright red.

"Are you okay? You look really flushed all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's just...really crowded here."

 _Oh my God; it's actually happening. This is real life._ Koutarou looks at Akaashi and contemplates on if he should combust now or later. "Just take my hand, Akaashi!! That way we won't get separated." Now two things could happen here: Akaashi would give him a look of utter disgust and reject him, or he'll take his hand and then they'll fall in love. Koutarou desperately hopes for the latter. 

"Okay," Akaashi replies meekly. Koutarou watches him slowly reach out for his hand. As they interlock fingers, Koutarou comes to the realization that he's actually pretty fine with combusting now instead of later.

•••

Keiji's slowly dying inside; purely from all this physical touch. He hasn't even told Bokuto how he feels yet...they're...holding hands??? It doesn't even make sense but Keiji's not gonna fight it. He squeezes Bokuto's hand just to make sure that this is real life and isn't some unfair dream. It's real, but it still feels like a dream.

Bokuto shows Keiji around the aquarium, and he almost stops breathing. He knows that he's the one that wanted to go, but Bokuto actually taking him is another thing. Everything is aligned and it feels like the perfect moment for Keiji to confess. He squeezes Bokuto's hand one more time.

They roam around various exhibits, barely making it on time to see the dolphin show. Keiji watches Bokuto as he's in awe. Keiji doesn't know why, but he hopes this day will never end. The time he shares with Bokuto makes him feel a happiness he's never experienced before. Keiji was first attracted to Bokuto's loud personality, then he fell in love with everything else. The way Bokuto gets excited over seeing a sale on meat buns, or the way his eyes light up when someone mentions Mothman. Bokuto's still an idiot sometimes though, but it's okay. Keiji tries to be an idiot with him.

•••

 _Everything's going great._ Koutarou can't believe that nothing's gone wrong yet. He's going to take this moment to tell Akaashi how he feels. He turns around to find Akaashi and suddenly can't think anymore. Akaashi's staring at a display and there's the smallest spotlight that also washes over him, and Koutarou feels like he's looking at angel. He walks over to Akaashi and takes his hand again, except this time it isn't crowded at all. 

"Today was so much fun, Akaashi. Thank you for coming with me!!" Koutarou smiles widely at him. "I've also wanted—no, needed—to tell you this all day." He turns to fully face Akaashi. "Ever since you joined the volleyball club, I've had the biggest crush on you," Koutarou's almost too embarrassed to continue but he knows it'll pay off, "and after spending so much time with you during school and even outside of school, I've fallen in love with everything you are." Koutarou's glad he can't see his own face but he knows it's bright red, even under the dim light of the display. Akaashi's silence starts to take a toll on Koutarou. "I'm sorry oh my god was that too much at once?? Are you overwhelmed????" 

Akaashi shakes his head no, and looks at Koutarou, Now it's his turn to do something. He catches Koutarou by surprise as he slowly pulls him in for a hug. Koutarou can feel Akaashi's smile on his chest as Akaashi says, "Took you long enough." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you can't think of a good title so you just use words from a song #relatable=#dateable
> 
> I don't even know what's going on anymore. I want them to confess but then idk.  
> LOL SO I WROTE THIS BEFORE FINISHING THE CHAPTER AND LMAOOOOO GET SHIT ON  
> akaashi: what the fuk i wanted 2 confess first fuk this  
> All I know is that this little journey is only going to be around 11 chapters. Have fun :)
> 
> now the next few chapters gon be a wild ride
> 
> Find me at: [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com)


	5. light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is that chapter you didn't know you needed but I'm giving it to you anyway :-)
> 
> Also pls consider this like 5.5 a stand alone this happens in the sometime future kind of chapter thank

It happened when Keiji was ten. He's never noticed anyone except for one classmate. They are extremely close, constantly hanging out at each other's homes. Keiji wanted to spend all of his time with his friend. They would tease each other about trivial things, such as who received more Valentine's chocolate from girls. Not that Keiji ever cared about any of them; he only liked his friend. One afternoon while they were playing, Keiji told his friend how much he likes him. He replied and told Keiji he likes him too. Keiji had to explain what he had meant. His friend didn't quite understand and asked his mother, who was in the living room having tea with Keiji's mother. That was the last day they were allowed to play together. Keiji doesn't remember his friend's name anymore.

It happened when Keiji was thirteen. A boy confessed to him, and Keiji brushed it off as a joke, since he was told when he was ten that relationships like  _this_ can never end well. However, he agreed to get to know that boy. After being friends for a few months, the boy confessed to Keiji again. This time Keiji accepted his feelings. They secretly exchanged hugs and discretely held hands. Keiji was always the first to let go when they were in public. He was told since he was ten that relationships like this will not work out.

When Keiji told his family about his relationship, they stopped talking to him for a week. Keiji spent that week locked in his room, eyes stinging from crying every night. A week later, his parents apologized and told him they love him unconditionally. A week later, Keiji spotted the boy behind the school, lips on another girl, hands up her shirt. Keiji overhead the girl ask if the boy was in a relationship. He told her "No". A week later, Keiji tells himself that love doesn't exist. He's come to hate the word 'no'. He comes out of his room at night that same day, eyes stinging red.

Keiji doesn't believe in love. He swore to himself that he will never let anyone in. It seems extreme but since the incident when he was thirteen—thinking about it causes Keiji to want to rip out his heart—nothing has ever gone the way he expected. Keiji tells himself that it's better to not feel anything than to even have the tiniest bit of happiness, since having happiness means he'll lose it one day. The only person that will ever be there for him is himself. He tried convincing himself that the reason behind all of his misfortune with love was because of some higher power that's trying to prevent him from having any sort of happiness. He's forced himself to stop having feelings for boys and to start preferring girls, since he was told he was "abnormal" by many classmates. The amount of times he was called that during school was astounding. But Keiji doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything anymore.

It happened when Keiji was sixteen. He fell in love with Bokuto Koutarou. He was everything Keiji wanted to be; Bokuto was himself and didn't care how others thought of him. Bokuto made Keiji happy just by existing. He was the first person Keiji wanted to be with in a long time. But Keiji was scared. He built his wall too high and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to let anyone in. If him and Bokuto ever became a couple, there's the chance that Bokuto will grow tired of Keiji and leave him. Keiji doesn't want that; he's scared. This fear that Keiji has seems irrational to most, but it's real to him. Keiji hates relationships because there's the chance that it will end. The idea of one person leaving, without regarding the feelings of the other, absolutely tears him up inside. The idea that one day his quirks and his personality is no longer seen as endearing but as tiring, tears him up inside.

It took months for Keiji to even come to realize that his feelings for Bokuto are real and not stemming from loneliness. Bokuto was also the first person to care for Keiji. He's not used to it; the littlest gestures still catch him by surprise. He's used to being pushed away, so when Bokuto confessed to him, he couldn't believe it. His heart was caught in his throat, trying so desperately to escape. In the end, it did. Bokuto never rushed Keiji; he never tried to force Keiji into the relationship. Keiji is grateful for Bokuto. Keiji starts wearing his heart on his sleeve again.

It happened when Keiji was beginning his second year at Fukurodani. He was spending more and more time with Bokuto. Ever since his feelings were proven to be mutual, they became a couple. Everything is bright. But Keiji is still scared of others finding out; he can't bear the thought of Bokuto being rejected by the team, when he was so proud that the previous third years had appointed him captain. Keiji can't ruin that with his own selfish wants. He cares for Bokuto too much.

It happened last night when Keiji was spending the night with Bokuto. They were celebrating their half year anniversary at home, which Bokuto was annoyed about. He had already planned a huge dinner party with the team. (Keiji suspects Konoha probably knows, since they haven't been exactly  _discrete_ with their relationship lately. Not that he cares too much anymore). After everything—and by everything, Keiji's referring to Bokuto—calmed down, Keiji finds himself laying with Bokuto on the couch. They were watching a movie and not even half-way in, Bokuto had fallen asleep. So here Keiji is, trapped between Bokuto's arms and a pile of blankets. Keiji slowly shifts, as to not wake Bokuto. He looks at Bokuto's face and gently presses his lips onto Bokuto's own. "Thank you, Koutarou." Keiji makes himself comfortable and begins to doze off. Everything's going to be okay. Keiji is exactly where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo this is abt as angst as I can make things tbh
> 
> I have the HC that Akaashi's quiet and stoic as a way to hide his emotions bc u know lol 
> 
> thank y'all for reading and as usual I'm over at [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com) where I'm wanting to do like more fics etc idk yet I don't have enough followers for anyone to request or submit anything and I'm not that popular yet either lmao so ya


	6. new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Kuroo's the one figuring how to make Akaashi Keiji fall in love.
> 
> Welcome back to another installment of Bokuto doing questionable things and Akaashi who puts up with those questionable things because he's the president of the Bokuto Fan Club.

Okay, so Koutarou's skipped a few steps. Not that it really matters, they've confessed their feelings to each other (more or less) and everything's all good...not. Now Koutarou is overly self-conscious of everything that he does when he's around Akaashi. Last week while Koutarou was walking towards him so they could eat lunch together, he tripped and spilled his bento all over Akaashi (but what the heck how does he look good even with shrimp in his hair???). Koutarou still cringes at the memory. He doesn't want a repeat of that so he decides to do what any smart man with a plan would do: consult his plan.

STEP 20: LMAO WASSUP!!!  
LMAO I'M RUNNIN ON LKE 2 HRS OF  
SLEEP AND ALL I CAN SEE WHEN I  
BREATHE IS AKAASHI KEIJI HBU

...Okay, so he's just going to pretend none of that just happened and does what any smart man would do next. He dials a number.

"Hey can you—Bro, why are you shouting?—Can you—Oh no he did what?! Wait. Tetsu—TETSU LISTEN TO ME. Can you like come over after your practice and help me with this whole 'relationship' thing?" Koutarou knows Kuroo can't see his air quotes but he emphasizes them anyway.

Kuroo's muffled "Yeah dude" is all Koutarou needs to hear. Now he can finally relax. Thank God their practice got canceled. Actually, Koutarou's gotta thank himself for that one. Since it's spring, the third years have chosen a new captain. If Koutarou had anything to say on that day it would be that he's:  
1) humbled to have been chosen, and  
2) like ten times cooler now. 

  
But the greatest thing to have come out of being captain is that he can cancel practice to sort out his feelings (not that it's an actual surprise; if anything, the rest of the team expected it). At least now he doesn't have to worry about an unexpected run-in with Akaashi, The thought of it isn't that bad, except for the fact that every time they see each other unplanned, Koutarou can suddenly only speak in two syllable words.

Koutarou walks home and goes to lay down on the floor of his room, waiting for Kuroo to come. About 30 minutes pass and Koutarou hears someone running up the stairs. He looks up and sees Kuroo, his best friend, looking extremely out of breath. "Bro you look fuckin' rough," Koutarou scrunches his nose, "Your sweat is tearin' a hole through the ozone dude. Like this smell hasn't even been classified by scientists yet."

Kuroo rolls his eyes and drops his bags on Koutarou's bed and lays down on the floor next to him. "Whatever man. So wassup what you doin'?"

Koutarou turns to look at Kuroo's face. "Okay, so like Akaashi's beautiful ya know," Kuroo nods in agreement, "And like we both really like each other but it's awkward now like I don't know man. I just wanna," Koutarou clenches his fist, "be the best boyfriend for him cause he's like an angel but like without wings."

Kuroo nods in agreement. The room was filled with silence until Kuroo shot up. "Dude. This is good. Listen to this. So like, you know how this school session is almost done and summer's coming up? How 'bout we throw a party, you know, for summer and the new captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani?!" Kuroo huffs proudly.

Koutarou sits up and stare at him. "Damn bro when did you get so good at this??" He ponders the thought even more. "Okay but like...what else? That can't be it."

"Yeah okay so we invite Akaashi and the Konoha boy, anyone from your team, so Akaashi doesn't get uncomfortable. Oh and my whole team duh. We'll have it at my house since mom and lil sis are visiting grandma."

"Wait bro, I gotta ask," Koutarou leans in to Kuroo and whispers, as if his mom could hear them, "Is there gonna be alcohol?"

Kuroo grins. "So get this. I've already told my mom how I'm captain and that I wanted to celebrate with the team and she bought bottles of vodka and a bottle of wine to celebrate."

Koutarou wishes he could kiss Kuroo right now. "Wait, your mom is okay with us drinking?" This seems too good to be true for him.

"Uh yeah. Don't you remember those fancy wine nights we had with her during winter break? Or when we were feeling real shitty and she handed us two beers? I love my mom." Kuroo stares at Koutarou. "I would die for her."

Koutarou laughs. "Yes bro. I know. But really. Thanks." He grabs Kuroo's face. "You're my bestest bro, and I'd die for you."

Kuroo takes Koutarou's hands off and laughs along with him. "Yes dude, I know."

And so, Koutarou has a new plan.

•••

 **Me (15:27)**  
Akaashi! Would you like  
to go with me to a joint  
party w/ Nekoma?

 **Honey Bunches & Oats (15:30)**  
Sure. :-)

 **Me (15:31)**  
Okay! I'll call u later w/ details

 **Honey Bunches & Oats (15:32)**  
All right. Thank you.

 

Koutarou's still thinking to himself about how he's such a genius.

•••

 There are two types of people in the world. The people who shouldn't attend a party hosted by Kuroo Tetsurou, and then there's Keiji. When Bokuto invited him to an "end of school this'll change your life" party, Keiji didn't know what to expect. He was just happy that he got to spend time with Bokuto. But when they arrived to Kuroo's house, the only words that came out of Akaashi's mouth was "What the fuck?" The first thing he noticed, and this was the least of his problems, was someone crouched underneath the kitchen table playing a game console. Poor kid. Then came everything else. Why was Konoha already drunk? It's 8:00 pm. What...what the hell is happening to Komi? Why is a little boy making him cry? (Keiji found out later that the "little boy" is Nekoma's libero Yaku Morisuke, and he does not like to be called short. Which coincidentally is what Komi had done). Keiji turns to Bokuto and gestures towards the living room. "Why?"

Bokuto blinks at him in confusion. "Why...does this looking like it'll be the best night ever???" He jogs towards the stairs, walking three steps at a time while shouting for Kuroo.

Keiji tells himself that at least he's spending time with Bokuto and that things can't possibly get any weirder. He goes to sit down and just as he's getting comfortable, Kuroo appears in front of him, extending an arm. "Nice to officially meet you, Akaashi. You're as gorgeous as Bo's said."

Keiji smiles. "Thank you." Although he thinks Bokuto's the good-looking one in the relationship. Keiji could never say this to his face though, Bokuto already has a big head. And as if he was summoned, Bokuto comes up from behind Keiji and suffocates him with a hug. Keiji struggles to turn and face him, whispering, "What if someone saw?" Keiji's worried the people here would spread rumors about Bokuto, and the last thing Keiji wants to do is cause Bokuto trouble.

Bokuto scoffs. He looks up and scans the room. "Hey, Konoha. Have you met Akaashi? He's my boyfriend. We're dating." He gives off a goofy grin.

Konoha stares at the two of them. "The fuck dude?"  _Oh God._ Keiji's sweating.  _Here it comes_. Konoha continues, "The fuck dude? I know? Took the two of you long enough too. I got so uncomfortable waiting for something to happen."

Keiji blinks. "Excuse me? You're not surprised?"

Konoha takes a drink from his cup. "Nah man, it's kinda obvious y'all are in love. Like when you look at Bokuto, I swear hearts form where your pupils should be."

Keiji starts laughing out loud. What was he so afraid of? He looks at Bokuto again and continues laughing, using his hand to cover his mouth before he starts snorting. "Why did you ask him that?" Keiji puts on a shocked expression. "Don't tell me; are you already drunk?"

"Not yet. Be right back." Bokuto winks at him and takes off towards this kitchen. Keiji sighs.  _This is going to be a long night._

•••

Somewhere between Yaku punching Kuroo in the balls on a dare, Yamamoto stacking crackers on Kenma's head, and Konoha crying over his nonexistent girlfriend, Keiji told Bokuto it was time to leave.

"Bokuto-san. We have to go; it's getting really late." Keiji attempted to pull Bokuto off of the floor.

"Dude let go of me. Don't touch me. I have a boyfriend."

Keiji can't believe what's happening. Bokuto's so drunk, he can't even remember who's pulling on his arm. "Bokuto, please."

"Bro I told you—hey. You're really cute." Bokuto places both of his hands on Keiji's cheeks. "But my boyfriend's cuter than you. Dude just warnin' ya, if you don't let go of me I'm gonna get Keiji over here. He could probably kick your ass; he's so cool."

Keiji couldn't help but smile. "Kou, it's me."

"Listen. I don't give a fuck about your name 'me'. Told ya already I got a boyfriend."

Keiji's smile breaks. He sighs. Since it's obvious that they're probably going to spend the night here, he texts his mom a quick apology and an update on where he is. He let's go of Bokuto's still struggling arm and sits down on the floor next to him. 

"Okay then, stranger. Tell me more about your boyfriend. Why do you like him so much?"

Bokuto sighs. "Okay...I don't know why you wanna know, but I'll tell ya anyway since I love showing my boyfriend off. He's just...I can't even describe it. Keiji is the best person I have ever met. The only thing I find weird about him is that his favorite food is boiled plants with mustard. Like what the hell??? Oh and he wears really weird t-shirts sometimes. Who cares what pants would look like on a dog. But he's so sweet to me and doesn't hesitate to call me out on my shit. Oh my God let me tell you, that boy is so petty and salty about like everything. It's so funny. He's like when you walk out from a dark room and the sun kinda blinds you for a bit. He's like my sun but person sized," Bokuto sighs again, but this time more dreamily, "I actually have had feelings for him since the beginning of the school year. I—you won't believe this—I actually wrote out this complicated plan so I could always be smooth around him cause he made me so nervous. But everything worked out! I am so in love with him."

Bokuto starts to nod his head, sleep wanting to overtake him. All of this talking must have caused him to run out of steam. Keiji reaches for Bokuto's hand and gingerly holds onto it. He rubs his thumb on his hand. "And I know for a fact that he loves you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay believe me when I say I know where I'm going with this
> 
> I have a solid idea on how I want to end this series and it's gonna be cliche AF and no one can stop me >:) 
> 
> Also:  
> Yamamoto got to 30 crackers on Kenma's head before Kenma noticed (seriously what is going on)
> 
> Konoha: I miss her so much  
> Bokuto: wtf who  
> Konoha: don't worry she doesn't exist  
> me: same
> 
> I also hc that Kuroo has a little sister he loves dearly. And his mom, who has impacted his life more than anyone has. This is a different story that will prob not happen in fic form but on my hq tumblr is where you'll find me gush on and on about kuroo because i'm deeply in love
> 
> ALSO IDK IF ANYONE CAN VISUALIZE but I stuck in like three memes: that fist clenches one and the angel without wings so like a person? and the blinking guy meme but that last one is like you just gotta keep that in mind when you're reading 
> 
> you can also find me posting more unquestionable things on my haikyuu tumblr : [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com)  
> ALSO should I post these chapters separately on tumblr too?? Like under a read more kinda thing?? Tbh I just want attention


	7. improv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou doesn't know what to do now. Nothing new.

Everything hurts. Koutarou's got thousands of little drummer boys pounding on their drums inside his head. He doesn't even remember what happened last night. He tries to sit up and look around at his surroundings. He must have somehow wandered into Kuroo's room, dragged himself onto Kuroo's bed and then passed out. As he's still trying to process what happened, he hears a soft knock at the door. He watches as Akaashi quietly comes into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Koutarou silently lays back down and pretends to be asleep. He hears Akaashi place something on the nightstand—most likely a glass of water. He then hears Akaashi sigh.

"Koutarou, you really are troublesome sometimes."

Koutarou feels Akaashi kneel by the bed and laying his head down next to his body. Koutarou holds his breath. Okay first of all, when did Akaashi start using his first name??? and second of all, his body is so close right now. All Koutarou can think of is how much he probably smells. He hears Akaashi's breathing slowing down and assumes that Akaashi must have dozed off. He takes the chance to shift his body.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Akaashi slowly rises up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I couldn't get much sleep last night; I was making sure you didn't throw up everywhere." Akaashi stifles a yawn. "Are you feeling okay? You look completely lost right now." 

"Akaashi, did you call my name earlier?" Koutarou's certain he heard correctly but he could have imagined it, since it was _Akaashi calling him Koutarou and not Bokuto-san which is life threatening._

Akaashi tilts his head, "What do you mean"

"Ah, never mind. I must've heard wrong."

Koutarou hears a loud knock at the dog as it swings open. Kuroo Tetsurou is standing there, body leaning against the door frame. "Are you lovebirds ready to get out or what? Mom's been yelling at me to clean and she wants you to help Bo."

Koutarou groans. "Okay dude; give me a second. My head freaking hurts."

Kuroo scoffs. "And mine doesn't?" He rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

Koutarou looks at Akaashi who's still kneeling by the bed side. He smiles weakly. "Guess I gotta go help Tetsu. You should go on ahead home if you don't want to stay."

Akaashi gently places is hand onto Koutarou's own. "Take it easy, okay? I'll see you later." Akaashi proceeds to get up and leaves the room. Koutarou falls back onto the bed and groans again.

  •••

The end of the school term usually means vacation—and it does—however, this time Koutarou has to start thinking of scheduling practices for the spring inter high and nationals. However, he chooses to worry about all of that later and decides to use the first week of break to spend time with Akaashi. Koutarou has completely abandoned his "plan" and is improvising. Mostly because in his drunkenness, he deleted everything and created this entry:

STEP 23: WTF  
FUCK YOU DO SOMETHING ALREADY

Drunk Bokuto is the biggest dick.

 **Me (12:31)**  
Akaashi! Would you like  
to go somewhere with me tomorrow?

 **Honey Bunches & Oats (12:32)**  
A date?

 **Me (12:33)**  
I mean yeah it can be  
you me two guys two dudes  
that are dating and have romantic  
intentions towards each other  
hanging out chillin

 **Honey Bunches & Oats (12:35)**  
So a date.

 **Me (12:35)**  
yes a date. so wanna go on a date?  
I can come pick u up

 **Honey Bunches & Oats (12:37)**  
Of course! :-)   
*Akaashi Keiji started sharing a location  
with you*

 **Me (12:40)**  
Ok! Tmrw @ 2p

♥♥♥ [Saved as draft]

Koutarou has no idea what he even wants to do for their date. The weather should be nice so a picnic sounds like a solid idea. But then Akaashi looks like the type to be allergic to grass. Mental note: buy allergy medicine.

 •••

The sound of thunder jolts Koutarou awake. He peeks through his curtains to see lighting strike. "Fuck. Fuck everything." He gazes towards the floor where a new picnic basket and a blanket lay, while continually cursing at the weather. With little hope, he checks the weather app on his phone. "Storms until...1pm...then it's cloudy. That's still better than nothing. I should bring an umbrella just in case." Anything for a date with Akaashi.

Koutarou scrambles out of bed to get ready. "Wait; what the hell do people even pack for a picnic?" Koutarou goes to call Kuroo. 

"Dude, I've got a date with Akaashi today at 2 and my dumb ass wanted to go on a picnic with him but what do I even make? Mayo sandwiches?"

"Bro. That sounds absolutely disgusting. How 'bout I make you two bentos? Gotta make lunch for my little sister anyway. What do you want?"

"MEAT"

"Okay Bo. Leave it to me"

"Thanks man." Koutarou ends the call.

 •••

Kuroo comes by to drop off the bentos. "You can't open them until the actual date, got it?"

Koutarou rolls his eyes. "Yes, mother."

Kuroo turns to directly face him. "Good luck with this."

Koutarou smiles. "Bro. It's me you're talkin' to. Don't worry!"

They both part ways as Koutarou goes to pick up Akaashi. The walk isn't far and the park he planned on having the picnic at is near Akaashi's house. Everything's working out in his favor. As he nears Akaashi's house, he looks at his reflection on his phone one last time.  _Hell yeah. I look fuckin' good._ He knocks on Akaashi's door and waits for him to answer. Koutarou didn't know what to expect as the door opened. Akaashi was standing there but...he...wasn't dressed for a date? Akaashi was covered in a large blanket and looked pale. A stream of thoughts coursed through Koutarou's head.  _Is Akaashi sick? Did he over stress about Koutarou yesterday? Is it his fault that Akaashi doesn't feel well? What now???!!!_  

Akaashi's voice brings Koutarou back to reality. "You can come in Bokuto-san. Don't worry about me. I can get ready in thirty minutes." Akaashi slowly opens the door. Koutarou decides against what he wants and stops the door.

"You don't have to force yourself to go on today's date."

"But...it looks like you had everything prepared." Akaashi gestures towards the picnic basket. "Wouldn't the food go to waste?"

"You're right...we could just have an indoor picnic?" Koutarou's more than hopeful.

"You'll catch my cold. I can't have you miserable."

Koutarou feels his heart being struck with a million arrows. "I don't care! And you know what Tetsu has always said to me: 'Idiots can't catch colds." Koutarou huffs up with pride as he opens the door wider. "Comin' in!" 

Akaashi slowly closes the door behind him.

 •••

"Tetsu made us these bentos! My idea was pretty good but he thought it was disgusting." 

"What was it?"

"Mayonnaise sandwiches." 

Keiji never wanted to scream so badly. How can someone possible think that two slices of bread with mayonnaise in the middle would equate to food? "Bokuto-san, did it ever cross your mind that that sounds like the most disgusting thing ever created?"

"After a while it did, but be honest. Wouldn't it be hilarious if you had opened the basket and inside was one mayo sandwich?" 

After Bokuto insisted on having an indoor picnic, the two of them have been sitting on the floor of Keiji's living room eating from Kuroo's homemade bento boxes (which were surprisingly good). The two of them talked about the usual topics such as volleyball and school, never dwelving into deeper discussions about either one of them. Keiji almost wished that Bokuto would ask him about his life or even tell Keiji of his own since the two had never talked about anything like that before. Lost in his own thought, Keiji didn't realize the room had gone silent. He looked up from his bento at Bokuto.

"Are you finished eating? I'll go put the bentos up." As Keiji got up, he feels a strong arm pulling him back down.

"Akaashi, why did you agree to date me? We're nothing alike, and we never even talk about anything other than volleyball or school. I feel like you don't really know me and that I really don't know you personally." 

Keiji hesitated. Is he really about to tell Bokuto everything? He contemplated the consequences and sat back down. "Okay, Bokuto-san. Let's talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooOOOOooOOoOOoo it's been like what 5 months lols 
> 
> i've been super lazy / writer's block / whatever excuse i can come up with :/  
> but we're almost there!!! almost to the end. what a wild ride full of koutarou doing shit and akaashi also doing shit but more petty and kuroo doing background shit what a dude
> 
> next chapter is gonna be what i like to call my cry-baby-full-of-tears-head-canons-of-akaashi's-life-and-bo's-life-and-just-a-ton-of-cryin g
> 
> IDK Whats going on like always but 
> 
> catch me at: [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com)


	8. life talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, everything's going to be okay.

“So it’s like I have this house. And I’ve had this house for a very long time. It’s a beautiful house. I’ve never let anyone inside my house. But one day, I meet someone who completely understands me. So I say to myself, ‘Maybe I’ll let them visit my house’. And so I do. When they come into my house, they say they hate my curtains. I’ve always liked my curtains. But since they hate them so much, I get rid of my curtains. Then they walk around my house even more and say they hate my furniture. So I get rid of that too. I get rid of everything they didn’t like. Eventually, my house became empty. I started to decorate it with things that they liked. After a while they told me that they preferred my house the way it was before, and that they no longer like my house as it is now. So they leave. I quickly threw away everything that was in my house. And once again, my house became empty.”

Koutarou didn’t know how to take this all in. He hadn’t realized how much energy it must take for Akaashi to even be with him. He silently thanks anyone listening for allowing Akaashi to trust him so much and opening up to him like that. He reaches over and squeezes Akaashi’s hand, whiling looking at the floor.

“I can honestly tell you that I have never had to experience anything like that before. But, and I know this may not even assure you, I will never make you feel like you’re anything other than what you are. Unless I’m boosting you, which is what you deserve. Anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is, no matter how long it takes, be it weeks or even months, I will always be here for you.”

Koutarou finally looks up at Akaashi, who has tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh no, are you okay?? I wasn’t pressuring you into anything—”

Before Koutarou could say anything else, he stops due to Akaashi’s laughter. Koutarou isn’t sure what’s more beautiful, Akaashi on a regular day or Akaashi as he is right now.

Koutarou watches as Akaashi wipes the tears from his eyes.

“It’s nothing like that. Thank you, Koutarou. For everything.”

•••

Keiji feels blessed. He used to hate feeling anything, but now Koutarou makes him feel everything at once. He feels so grateful that they had met, and he’s never going to take his life for granted. Except right now. Keiji is standing over Koutarou, who’s sprawled out on the floor whining.

“Koutarou, can we please get going already? We’ve planned this day for weeks.”

“Ugh, I know! I even showed you the plan I wrote out!” Bokuto holds up a wrinkled piece of notebook paper for Keiji to see.

STEP 24: TAKE AKAASHI KEIJI OUT ON A NICE DATE FOR ONCE YOU FUCKING FOOL WHY AREN’T YOU TREATING HIM DON’T YOU LOVE HIM  
1\. SAVE UP MONEY  
2\. MAKE RESERVATION AT NICE RESTAURANT  
3\. MAKE SURE YOU CAN AFFORD IT  
4\. PROFIT

It’s been a couple of days since their indoor picnic at Keiji’s house, and they had planned on spending the weekend together. But when Keiji got to Bokuto’s house, he found him laying down on the living room floor, complaining about things that could go wrong.

Keiji grabs Bokuto by his ankles and drags him to the door. “Then. Get. Up!” Keiji drops Bokuto’s legs. He brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Koutarou. Please get up. Our reservation starts in 45 minutes.”

And with that, Bokuto shot up. “Shit, does it really? See? THIS. This was one of the things that could go wrong!”

Keiji sighs. “We could’ve avoided it if you got dressed an hour ago.”

Bokuto laughs. “You got me there. Hold on, I’ll get dressed and then we can go. Give me 15 minutes. Okay?”

Bokuto soon emerges from his room after spending 25 minutes deciding on what to wear. Keiji is sitting on the couch, his back to Bokuto.

“Are you finally done? 15 minutes turned into 25 and our reservation says we need to be there 20 minutes early. Koutarou, are you—”

Keiji finally turned around in the midst of him spilling more pettiness into the world to see Bokuto, his boyfriend (the boy he is dating, Bokuto Koutarou) looking more handsome than he usually is.

Bokuto walks to the couch and leans over to Keiji. “And this, Keiji, is what the internet calls ‘looking like a snack’,” as he gestures to himself.

Keiji laughs. “Koutarou, you’re looking like a full meal.” He leans forward and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now we need to go. Our reservation starts in 20 minutes.”

•••

After having dinner, the two of them walk back to Koutarou’s house, arm in arm. His parents have already met Akaashi (they gushed on and on about how precious he is and how lucky Koutarou must be to have someone so patient), so he doesn’t have to wait until they’re not home or asleep to bring Akaashi over. Akaashi has slowly and discretely been leaving his belongings in Koutarou’s room “in case it’s really late and they’ve been together all day and Akaashi’s too lazy to go home; he’ll just text his mom he’s spending the night at Kou’s” but Koutarou doesn’t mind. If anything, it makes him even happier that Akaashi is comfortable enough to do so. Koutarou used to think Akaashi was shy, mysterious, insecure, beautiful, amazing, sweet—where was he going with this? But as they spend more time with each other, Koutarou realizes that that’s just Akaashi, he’s everything Koutarou imagined, yet at the same time he’s nothing like Koutarou has ever experienced before.

•••

They’re both getting ready for bed, and Keiji’s sitting on Bokuto’s floor, rummaging through his duffel bag, trying to find a t-shirt. After several minutes of dumping everything out and sorting through everything, he completely gives up and opts to ask to borrow one of Bokuto’s.

“Koutarou, I can’t find any clean t-shirts. Can I borrow one of yours for tonight?”

From inside the bathroom, Bokuto yells back, “Yeah, my drawer is kinda messy right now but grab whatever you need.”

Keiji stuffs everything back inside his duffel bag and stands up. He walks over to Bokuto’s dresser and looks down at his t-shirt drawer. It can’t even close because there’s so many shirts inside trying to fit. How many t-shirts does he even need? He only has one body. Keiji tries to sift through the shirts before giving up and just pulling one out from the pile inside the drawer. He holds it in front of his face. Aside from being one of the ugliest t-shirts Akaashi has ever seen, it’s also about two sizes too big. _It’s just one night._ Keiji pulls off his dress shirt and pants and puts on Bokuto’s t-shirt. He throws his dress shirt and pants on top of his duffel bag and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he enters, Bokuto’s just finishing up his shower. The entire room is fogged up, and the air is so heavy that Keiji can’t even breathe. How hot does Bokuto need his water? Keiji leaves the door open so cold air can start to circulate in.

“Hey Keiji, sorry the bathroom is so hot, I—”

Keiji watches as Bokuto gets out of the shower, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Keiji. His face turns crimson red.

“You see, Koutarou, this is what happens when you set the water super hot. You should sit down for a moment before doing anything else; the heat is getting to your face.”

“Y-yeah. It’s the heat. Yeah it’s the heat, it’s not that you’re only wearing my t-shirt that goes all the way down to your thighs and _oh my god you are so fucking hot_.”

Now it’s Keiji’s turn to turn red. “Koutarou, please. It’s just a t-shirt; let’s all calm down.” Keiji didn’t even notice that wearing this was considered “hot”, but he still feels a small sense of accomplishment. Bokuto constantly makes Keiji swoon, so just hearing him call him hot almost caused Keiji to faint.

When the bathroom defogged, Bokuto gets up from the toilet seat. “Okay. I think I’ve finally calmed down my raging hormones, thanks a lot Keiji, and I’m gonna go to sleep now so my raging hormones don’t, I don’t know, rage.”

Keiji rolls his eyes and applies his overnight mask. “Hold on, Kou. I’m coming too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (when you stick your own shit into these characters) good shit good shit thats some good shit right there right there
> 
> It's been a HOT MINUTE since I've updated this. but now I'm finally done w my finals so I'm >:3c for a whole damn month helLLLLL YEAHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> Akaashi is hip, cool ,down with it, jiggly he knows all about memes and Bo is surprised :o 
> 
> Chapter 9 , im not sure what I wanna do since i forgot lol but lmk!!!! what y'all (anyone out there) wants 2 see!!! i'm also in the midst of writing a kuroo x reader fic cause im thirsty and refuse to live in reality.
> 
> as always i am over on tumblr @ [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com)


End file.
